moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 4
Patrzyli na całą te sytuację z niemałym zdziwieniem. Według tego co mówił Wasieq, basen miał być otwarty dopiero pojutrze- nikogo nie powinno tutaj być. Początkowo nawet zdawało się że naprawdę są tu jedyni- kamery nie były nawet włączone, włamanie poszło bez problemu a dookoła nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Okazało się jednak że nie są tutaj sami. Ba, trafili akurat na najważniejszą osobę na którą mogli się natknąć. II Przywódce Federacji. - Nii-san!- zakrzyknął Arise, zwijając dłoń w pięść i uderzając brata w twarz. - Ty g#wniarzu!- zakrzyknął Przemek, robiąc dokładnie to samo w tym samym czasie. Z racji zwodniczego podobieństwa obydwu postaci, ciężko było stwierdzić który bije którego. Jeden uderzył drugiego pięścią w szyję, drugi kopnął w brzuch, a to był dopiero początek wymiany ciosów. Kolanem w twarz, przewrotka, duszenie, kankan, ciągnięcie za włosy, cios w podbrudek- nie brakowało właściwie niczego. Ciężko jednak było stwierdzić kto wygrywa. - Co wy tu robicie do cholery?!- zakrzyknął chłopak w czerwonych kąpielówkach.- To miejsce jest zamknięte! - Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi!- odpowiedział chłopak w niebieskich. Obydwaj bracia nadal ze sobą walczyli, czemu przyglądali się przyjaciele z CreepyTown. Większa część z nich nie angażowała się bo nie wiedziała który jest który. LoboTaker nic nie robiła, bo mimo iż dla niej nie stanowiło specjalnej różnicy który oberwie, to nie chciała się narażać na ściągnięcie ręcznika. Wasieq również stał z boku- głównie z obawy że jeśli trafi niewłaściwą osobę, to nie tyle pożegna się z pracą, co z życiem. Zareagowała jedynie Strange, która szybko wyszła przed szereg, złapała "właściwego Przemka" za ramię i odciągnęła od brata. Arise trzymając się za krwawiący nos gotów był dalej walczyć, jednak i jego ktoś złapał za ramię. Strange uniosła wzrok i momentalnie poczuła się jak Przemek- jak gdyby patrzyła w lustro. Kobieta trzymająca Arise była piękną blondynką o niebieskich oczach- jej podobieństwo do Strange było wręcz zatrwarzające. Ponownie, jedyna rzecz jaka je wyróżniała to stroje kąpielowe. Strój kobiety trzymającej Arise był również dwuczęściowy, jednak nie stworzony z łusek syren a z białego materiału. Krótki, uwydatniający jej kształty, połączony czarnym, wysadzanym diamentami paskiem. Poza nim kobieta nosiłą jeszcze na szyi błękitną perłę- pamiątkę po zmarłym ojcu. Strange kojarzyła te kobietę, chociaż właściwie widziała ją tylko raz i to wyjątkowo krótko- to była Gloria Welff, przybrana córka Heinricha, ta która ogłuszyła ją w czasie Inwazji i zabrała do Metropolii. Mówiąc językiem Strange: "S#ka". Gloria również wiedziała kim jest Strange. Kobieta Przemka0980, klucz do Zegara Nieskończoności- osoba która miała uratować Federację, a skończyła przyczyniając się do śmierci Heinricha Welffa. Mówiąc językiem Glorii: "Dz#wka". Dziewczyny pomogły chłopakom wstać po czym zaczęły się w siebie intensywnie wpatrywać. Przemek i Arise wiedzieli co to oznacza- albo zaraz zacznie się jakaś lesbijska akcja, albo rzucą się sobie do gardeł. Tak czy siak, żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru stawać im na drodzę. - Cholera, opanujcie się!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker. Normalnie byłaby pierwsza która rzucałaby się na członków Federacji, ale z powodu bardzo niesprzyjających okoliczności, wolała tego uniknąć. Żadna z dziewczyn jednak nie słuchała. Federacja niemal doszczętnie zniszczyła CreepyTown- dla Strange był to wystarczający powód by ich zabić. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown zabili Heinricha Welffa- dla Glorii był to wystarczający powód żeby zaatakować. - Co tu się dzieje?- odezwał się kolejny głos i zza następnego korytarzyka wyszła kolejna postać. Wysoka, brązowowłosa i zielonooka kobieta szybko wyłoniła się, tuż przy swoich towarzyszach. Ubrana była w brązowy strój jednoczęściowy, zakrywający cały, płaski niczym deska do prasowania, przód kobiety. Spojrzenia osoby z silnym fetyszem brązowego koloru oraz LoboTaker spotkały się natychmiast. Kobiety pamiętały się bardzo dobrze. Baldanderka poznała Elizabeth Terrance, żonę Feriana i osobę odpowiedzialną za zniszczenia w HallenWest. Elise również nie zapomniała zabójczyni swojego męża. - TY!- zakrzyknęły w tym samym czasie Elizabeth i Lobo. Atmosfera zrobiła się momentalnie niezwykle napięta. Stali naprzeciw siebie- osobnicy którzy mieli aż nadmiar powodów by rzucić się sobie do gardeł i stanąć do walki na śmierć i życie. Osoby czujące do siebie nienawiść i chcące odegrać się za krzywdy przeszłości. I chociaż CreepyTown miało póki co przewagę liczebną, to nie miało to potrwać długo. Z korytarzyka wyszła reszta członków Dzieci Heinricha, która tego dnia znalazła się na basenie. Był tam Tardsihe Łowrow, ubrany jak zawsze w swoją maskę, czepek na łysej głowie i sięgające kolan czarne kąpielówki. Ku małemu zaskoczeniu, mimo swojego wieku nieźle się prezentował- obowiązkowy sześciopak był na swoim miejscu i żadncyh zmarszczek nie stwierdzono. Następnie wyszli Kharlez i Piteł, ubrani właściwie identycznie jak Tardishe. Ich spodenki też sięgały kolan, jednak wzorem Wasieq'a miały napisy na kroczach. U Kharleza było to "Omnissiah Approves" a u Piteła: "The only thing bigger than Federation". W odpowiedzi na to również Mikhaln, Serek, Insanity i Hajsik stanęli w pozycjach bojowych. Zdezorientowani mieszkańcy CreepyTown i równie jak oni zaskoczni członkowie Federacji gotowi byli rzucić się na siebie i rozerwać się na strzępy. Kharlez i Piteł co prawda nie wiedzieli z kim się właśnie mierzyli, jednak atmosfera mówiła sama za siebie: zanosiło się na burdę. - Wasieq?- spytał Kharlez, patrząc zdezorientowany na Łowce. - kórwa.- odpowiedział ze zrezygnowaniem mężczyzna, po czym natychmiast stanął na baczność.- w sensie: morze. - Dobra, koniec pi#rdolenia!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth, ściskając ręce w pięści.- Pozbądźmy się szybko szkodników! - Jestem za.- powiedział Tardsihe a jego ciało powoli zaczęło zamieniać się w czarną mgłę. - Kim oni właściwie są?- spytał Piteł. - O to zawsze można spytać później.- powiedział Kharlez, wprawiając się w bojowy nastrój i mając gdzieś, że broń zostawił w szatni. - N...nie podoba mi się to.- powiedziała Insanity, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Używanie elektryczności i to takiej połowicznie kontrolowanej w miejscu pełnym wody nie wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem. - E tam, dowalimy im!- zakrzyknęła bojowo Hajsik, nadal odbijając się od ziemi na swojej piłce. - W końcu mówisz jak moja córka!- powiedział Serek, wyciągając pięść przed siebie. - Tylko żeby cokolwiek z tego miejsca zostało.- powiedział zrezygnowany Mikhaln, wyciągając przed siebie świecącą dłoń. Nikt już nic więcej nie miał do powiedzenia. Wszyscy poza stojącym z boku Wasieqiem, napędzani rządzą mordu rzucili sie na siebie. Potężni wojownicy Znanej Części Kraju, przedstawiciele największych sił, gigantyczne OP'ki, osoby które samodzielnie były by w stanie zniszczyć całe miasta- wszyscy stanęli naprzeciw siebie w tym jednym momencie. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdołał naprawdę kogoś skrzywdzić, pomiędzy nacierających coś spadło, ale raczej wskoczyło. Tajemnicza postać zlatując prawdopodobnie z sufitu uderzyła z impetem o ziemie a fala uderzeniowa jaka się rozniosła wbiła dosłownie wszystkich na basenie do ściany. Zarówno członków CreepyTown, jaki Federacji i Wasieq'a. - N...niesamowita siła.- powiedział leżący plackiem na ścianie Mikhaln. - Przyszła...- powiedział z mieszanką szczęścia i strachu Kharlez. - Uspokójcie się!!- zakrzyknęła osoba która wbiła inne postaci w ścianę. Wszyscy natychmiast skupili na niej swój wzrok. Unosząca się w powietrzu, rudowłosa kobieta patrzyła na wszystkich z widocznym rozbawieniem na ustach i bezkresnym szaleństwem w oczach. Ubrana była w dwuczęściowy strój kąpielowy- zarówno góra jak i dół przedstawiały czarno-białe, niemalże hipnotyzujące spirale. Jednak była jeszcze jedna rzecz która przyciągała uwagę wszystkich. Szalona zamiast nosić swój typowy kapelusz, miała na sobie ten należący do LoboTaker. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures